New Lissarian
by lillymon
Summary: Okay This may be really hard to follow but try to bear with it! It is nessisary info!
1. Default Chapter Title

New Lissarian : Part 1 

Authors note: I do not own any of these characters except for Bradley and Melissa 

This is part of a lot of stories I have been writting. It won't make sense if you haven't read " The True Blue 

Mimi" and "A new Mission". 

Nooooooooooooooooooo! Screamed Mimi as she ran down a narrow alleyway. Tall, dark men with 

dangerous looking digimon chased after her. She was running her heart out until she bumped into 

something in front of her. A little girl was lying on the ground. Mimi helped her up. The girl whispered 

thanks and turned to Mimi. Mimi gasped. It was her! A younger her, that is. Since Mimi had forgotten to 

keep running after helping the little Mimi up, the men had now in circled them. They were about to attack 

when a voice spoke through all the commotion . " Negrogatomon- Get them." A black cat jumped out and 

chased the men away. Mimi looked up and a young looking woman with glowing green stepped out from 

the shadows. But it wasn't any young woman, It was Melissa! Mimi tried yelling out to Melissa but her 

attention was focused on the little Mimi. It was as if Mimi wasn't even there. The two just stood there 

staring until one talked… 

- __________________________________***********************************_________________ 

Melissa: You know little girls shouldn't wander alone at night. 

L. Mimi: I am not alone! This girl is with me too. 

Mimi: Yes I'm here! 

Melissa: Oh I see! An imaginary friend. Well how about I take you both home. 

L. Mimi: Okay! 

Little Mimi took Melissa's Hand. 

L. Mimi: Oh dear! I don't think I live in this town! 

Melissa: Of course you don't. You've never even heard of this town. 

L. Mimi: How come? 

Melissa: Because it doesn't have a name! It doesn't even have a form of government! But that will all 

change. I will make it so little girls will be safe when they wander alone. I'll make it so no one will ever 

feel afraid again! That's my goal for this town. My dream for it. Oh well, you must think I'm crazy. 

L. Mimi: Not at all! 

Mimi: Me neither. 

Melissa: Well here we are! 

L. Mimi: This isn't my house! 

Melissa: I know, but when you go through that door it will take you home. 

L. Mimi: okay 

Little Mimi and Mimi walk up the steps and opened the door. Mimi stepped through. 

_____________________________******************************___________________________ 

Mimi sat up with a start. Just a dream! She looked around though and gasped. 

_____________________________******************************___________________________ 

L. Mimi: Wait! I forgot to thank you! 

Melissa: No biggie! 

L. Mimi: Well good bye! …… Mom. 

And with that Little Mimi left too. 

_____________________________________******************************___________________ 

Melissa sat up in bed. For a moment she though her dream was real, that Mimi knew… Oh who am I 

kidding! Her father would never say a word! Then her door opened. 

Negrogatomon: Are you alright my queen? 

Melissa: Yes I am fine. 

Negrogatomon: His evilness awaits for you… 

Melissa: Yes I know! I am coming! 

She thought of her dream once more until being swept away from her thoughts. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

New Lissarian: Part II 

Authors Note: I do not own any of these characters except for Bradley and Melissa 

Mimi: Wake up! Come on! Tai! Sora! Patamon! 

Mimi had been awake for nearly ½ hour trying to wake everyone else up. All she could remember was 

something like as earthquake and then being knocked out. Now that she was awake, though, she had 

problems focusing on her friends because her mind kept tracing back to her dream. A city without a name? 

In Japan? Well, maybe it wasn't in Japan. After all it was just a dream. 

Tai: *moan 

Mimi: Tai is that you? 

Mimi looked over in Tai's direction. Good. As long as he is okay, I sure every thing will be fine. He will 

have everyone awake in a jiffy. 

_______________________________*******************************________________________ 

Sora: So now what do we do? 

Tai: We will just have to go and explore the island 

Joe: I don't mean to be a pessimist but isn't that a little dangerous? 

Matt: Do we have any other choice? 

Izzy: Well if I am not mistaken I think Genni has sent me a map of …..This island? Does it have a name? 

Once again Mimi sat by herself, while the others talked, absorbed in her own thoughts. 

She couldn't get over her dream. She knew it had a meaning, but it remained hidden to her. 

Just then Palmon, TK and Kari with their digimon came over. 

Tk: Hi Mimi! Whatcha doing? 

Mimi: just thinking. 

Kari: Oh well me and Tk were talking about our Dreams! 

Mimi: You guys had a dream too! 

Kari: Sure everyone Has dreams! 

Mimi: I see what you mean. 

Gatomon: What did you mean? 

Mimi looked at the kids and their young digimon. She could see hope and light, a very special 

quaility for youngsters, even more so for adults, shining in their eyes. Palmon looked worried 

as she usually did these days, concerned for Mimi. They wouldn't laugh. So she spoke onward. 

___________________******************************_____________________ 

TK: I thought that was a neat dream 

Kari: What is a Negrogatomon? 

Palmon and gatomon exchanged glances that made Mimi nervous. They were hiding something. 

Palmon: Just another digimon 

Kari: oh... 

TK: So did she say what she would name the city? 

Mimi: come to think of it....No! 

Patomon: Lets go on and join the others! 

________________________**************************_____________________ 

It was decided finally that they would search the island. After all, What evil couldn't they beat? 

So they started traveling on something that appeared to be a narrow dirt road. Matt started playing 

His harmonica for everyone, and soon the enviroment was cheery and humans and digimon alike were singing. 

TK: This is fun! 

patomon: you said it! 

Matt:(stopping to take a breath) Whats that? 

Everyone looked ahead and saw a sign in the distance. 

Izzy: a Sign? How unlikely! 

As They Approched it They read "City limits: 45mph". Under that a smaller sign said "Ruled by his evilness and her Majesty." 

An even smaller sign, though, caught everyones attention " Welcome to The New Lissarian" Lissarian.... lissa, Lissa! 

Mimi suddenly yelled out " meLISSA!" 

To be continued... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The New Lissarian: Part III 

Author's note: I do not own any of these Highly strange and unusual characters except for Bradley and 

Melissa, the only sane ones. 

Tai: Melissa? What does she have to do with it? 

Mimi: Don't you remember? I used to call her Lissa when I was younger. And now my dream makes 

perfect sense! 

TK: I see… She named it New Lissarian! 

Mimi: Exactly! 

Matt: But if you knew her when you were younger, and she has lived in the digiworld since then, wouldn't 

she be dead? 

Mimi: What do you mean? 

Izzy: I see what you are getting at! Since time passes faster on the digiworld, she would be really old or 

dead. 

Mimi: Dead? Oh no! 

Mimi starts to sob. 

Tentomon: Great! You made her cry! 

Sora: Real sensitive guys! Mimi wait up! 

Mimi was running up the road, and now so was Sora, Palmon and Biomon 

Izzy: What'd we say? 

Matt: It has to be a girl thing 

______________________________*******************************_________________________ 

Sora: I am sure Melissa is all right Mimi! 

Mimi: You think? 

Palmon: Sure! The boys didn't know what they are talking about! Melissa isn't a digimon, she is a human! 

Sora: Human, are you sure? 

Gatomon: Yes a human! 

They looked around and they rest of the group was behind them. 

Tentomon: Let us digimon explain. Ever since the Beginning of our time there has been the prophecy that 

Beings, unlike us digimon, would drop from the sky and using their knowledge, love, courage, friendship, 

Sincerity, reliability, hope, light and Power they would conquer the evil that had entrapped the Digital 

World. 

Gabumon: Now all thought that the beings would come from this island because no digimon were born 

On this island, only humans lived there. 

Biomon: This island is thought of as a heaven because humans were thought of as holy compared to us 

digimon. 

Gomamon: You figured that's where you came from, but now that we are here, we realize you aren't! 

Tentomon: Now that you think of it, we should have known before! How could they fall from the sky if 

They lived in the digiworld? 

Joe: So you thought our world was this island, but really the island is in the digiworld? 

Palmon: Yes! And you can imagine how angry they are that humans from this island weren't choosen. 

Mimi: Oh! So that means that Melissa isn't dead! 

Palmon: Yup! Sure does! 

Tai: Well now that we have got that all figured out lets go! 

Sora: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 

Biomon: What? 

The whole group turned around 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

To be contined….. dun-dun-dun- DUN DUN! 


End file.
